


The Multiverse

by eFrog1000



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, insert your favorite trope here, insert your oc here, multifandom - Freeform, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eFrog1000/pseuds/eFrog1000
Summary: Welcome to the Multiverse, a story written by its readers! The story has not yet begun, so if you act soon, your oc or your idea can become a major part of the story! This is basically a place to watch your ocs interact with other people’s ocs, with an overarching plot. Read for more information.





	The Multiverse

Welcome to the multiverse! Comment a character bio or story idea below for the chance to have it featured in this story!  
Character Bio: please include a basic description of personality and appearance, and a preferred role for your character (i.e. protagonist, antagonist, anti-hero, side character, etc)  
Story Idea: tropes, potential ships, plot points, etc  
Original characters from all fandoms or no fandom are welcome, but please try to avoid submitting canon characters. As the author, I reserve the right to choose which ideas/ocs to include and which to leave out. Currently bnha id the other fandom tagged, but I will add more as we go along.

I will be writing the entirety of the story, by combining your submissions into a coherent plot. I reserve the right to take artistic liberties and direct the story where I think it should go. If you feel like I misrepresented your character or idea, please don’t be afraid to message me about it. I will attempt to rectify it in the next chapter. Note that I will not be rewriting or taking down chapters unless there is a major issue.


End file.
